cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife Bus' exit sign(s)
Cyberlife Bus' exit signs are a part of Cyberlife Bus and are therefore in all of the games and movies. Appearances * Cyberlife Bus I (Released on the 1st of May 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VII: FINALE (Not released, July 2019) * Cyberlife Bus Movie (Not released, releases July 2019) Info CB exit signs play an important role in Cyberlife Bus. They're where his sanity is stored and keep him from going insane. They also help passengers who don't know the fucking layout of a bus find the exit. However, CB's exit signs have become more and more decayed throughout the series, as an effect of all the events he's had to endure. Once his exit signs completely wither, Cyberlife Bus will become unstable and won't be able to cope with his surroundings. The only way to fix his exit signs is to spend some time away from trauma or have them fixed or replaced for prices CB can't afford because Detroit doesn't pay their buses a lot. Exit signs' effects don't affect any other CB organs (such as the engine, the Red Ad monitor, wheels etc.) and Cyberlife Bus can survive without them, but won't be able to do his job, leading to his inevitable scrapping. Exit sign withering is the main reason Cyberlife Buses are scrapped, due to their high price. Fans are predicting that the Exit Signs will completely rot by the end of the series, and that him having to fight his resurrected best friend, Cyberlife Train, would be the main cause for that. Fans all around the world are alarmed at this because this would be the end of Cyberlife Bus unless someone can pay an absurd amount of money to get them replaced. However, since a lot of Gazillionare's least worries are about Cyberlife Bus, that is very unlikely to happen. Some speculate that Cyberlife Truck will pay because he probably has a ton of money, however we are still unsure if they will wither at all, since we don't know how long it has passed since the prior game to the last game. Other theories '''The Brainwashed / Converted theory: '''Epic Theories have suggested that if the exit signs do wither by some time in the 7th game, that this could mean easy conversion for the Mercedes gang. The CU would then have a hard time having to fight their leader and founder, which would eventually cause them to retreat or be converted too. Main writer of the series, David Cage, replied to this theory saying "Skoliyah Poom xD" '''The Theory theory: '''A Redditor on r/cyberlifebus suggests that the whole exit sign sanity thing is just a theory made by old buses and that they actually have no effect on the buses' sanity, being there just to serve as an exit sign. The Redditor has since been banned by moderator vk2305 for offensive content. Users speculate if he was banned for being right or completely absurd. '''The Happy End theory: '''It's possible that CB's exit signs are not all that they're told to be, and that they actually have a bad effect on Cyberlife Buses. The theory recommends that the sanity theory was created by the Cyberlife workers and that by the exit signs withering, the Bus will gain Mega Bus Powers and are capable of destroying anything in their paths. The reason the buses are scrapped is because they were hunted down by the Cyberlife workers in order to not reveal the Exit Sign's true capabilities. After CB's exit signs die out, Cyberlife Bus will get those powers and easily defeat the Mercedes gang with the turn of a wheel, and be able to unconvert and revive any one of his friends due to his immense powers. This would advise a good and happy ending to the Cyberlife Bus series. Exit Sign Exit Sign